Drive Safely
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Even if you drive as safely as you can, there's always some idiot that doesn't. AU, Akuroku. summery sucks, but please read?


NOT a Naruto story?? -gasp- XDD

I've uploaded this on deviantart, so if you've read this before it's because I don't only post stuff here.

**DIIIIIISCLAIMER!: **I don't own the people in this story. I wish I did. I also wish I owned a copy of the game, but I have to play it at Absolute-Anime-Otaku's house because I don't have a PS2.

(No spoilers, please...I'm only on Wonderland of the first game. I'm writing this because...the Organization XIII are cool.)

* * *

Axel walked away from Roxas's house and climbed onto his motorcycle as the blonde came racing down to him. He stopped right beside him and Axel pulled the smaller boy towards him by his collar, kissing him lightly.  
"See you tomorrow, okay Rox?"  
Roxas smiled and nodded. Axel started up the motorcycle and Roxas leaned in to kiss him again.  
"Drive safely."  
Axel grinned and drove off, sticking his thumb up so Roxas would know he had heard.

Later that night Roxas was sitting in front of the t.v, flipping through channels lazily. He stopped for a second on one of the news channels, seeing if anything interesting had happened that day.  
His eyes opened in shock and he dropped the remote as a broadcast about a motorcycle accident that had happened earlier.  
_That...that's Axel's motorcycle..._  
Roxas raced to the front door and he threw on his coat as he ran to the hospital, tears threatening to spill down his face.

He stood in front of the receptionists desk, hands clenched together to try to calm himself, as she looked up Axel's room number.  
"He's still being taken care of, so no visitors are allowed to see him at the moment."  
Roxas glared at her furiously.  
"He's my boyfriend. I need to see if he's okay."  
"I'm sorry, but I really can't let you in. The doctors need to make sure that he'll live."  
"Wha...Y'mean, there's a chance that he might...die?"Roxas said, in a choked voice.  
The receptionist bit her lip and looked away from him.  
"A possibility...but its very small. If you come back tomorrow, you'll most likely be able to see him, alright?"  
Roxas nodded, numbly, as he turned to leave.

Ten minutes later he was lying on his bed with his face pressed into his pillow, headphones jammed firmly in his ears.  
A light knocking sound was heard from his bedroom door.  
"Roxas?"  
Another knock.  
"May I come in?"  
No answer.  
Roxas's mom stepped into his room and sat down next to him on the bed, placing a hand on his back to let him know she was there.  
He turned slightly to look at her, and she saw his eyes were red-rimmed from crying. She pulled Roxas up, and wrapped her arms around him.  
"He'll be okay, Roxas...The doctors will sort it out, don't worry."  
She felt him shaking and looked at his face. Tears were poring down it silently.  
His mother held him for a few minutes while he cried onto her shoulder, tiring himself out. She helped him lie back down and left the room, turning off the lights.  
Roxas lay silent, the only sound in the room coming from his blaring headphones. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he popped out an ear piece so he could hear.  
"What."  
"Hey, Roxas! It's Sora! Are you okay? You sound kind of upset. Were you crying??" his cousin questioned, rapidly.  
Roxas breathed deeply for a second, steadying himself.  
"Axel got into a motorcycle accident..."  
He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone.  
"Oh my god Roxas, are you okay?? Is he okay?"  
"I don't know yet, I'm going back to the hospital tomorrow to see him, if I can."  
"Do you want me to come over?"  
"Sora, it's 10 pm, you should be asleep, dreaming happy little Riku-filled dreams."  
Roxas smirked slightly as he heard his cousin make an odd squeaking sound.  
"You'll have to tell him eventually, Sora."  
"I know I know...Good night, Roxas, hope everything turns out okay..."  
"Y...yeah, thanks Sora. Good night."  
He hung up and put his phone back on his bedside table.  
_I __**really**__ hope things turn out okay..._

Roxas woke up to his alarm clock blaring next to his ear and he sat up dazedly, hitting the off button. He looked out his window and smiled. Beautiful day...  
Maybe Axel and I can get some sea salt ice cream today...  
Then the news bulletin from the previous night flashed through his mind.  
_Motorcycle Accident. _  
_**AXEL...**_  
Roxas bit his lip, looking over at his clock.  
_11:16. The hospital should be open by now. _  
He walked down to the kitchen, ate the toast and cereal his mom had prepared for him, read over her note saying that she was going to be out shopping with Sora's mom, and to eat well, and then headed out the door.

When he got to the hospital and went straight to the receptionists desk, pleased to see that it was the one who had helped him yesterday.  
"How is he?"  
"Hm? OH! You're that boy from yesterday, the one who wanted to see...Axel?"  
"Yes. How is he?"  
"Would you like to go see him?"  
Roxas smiled gratefully and nodded. She handed him a piece of paper with the floor and room number written on it.  
"He might not be able to move very well, it sounded like a pretty bad accident..."  
"That's alright, he's pretty tough. Thank you very much."  
"You're welcome!"

Roxas took the stairs two at a time and ran down the hallway, screeching to a halt outside Axel's room.  
He opened the door slowly, peering inside.  
Axel was lying on one of the beds, quite bandaged, but clicking the t.v remote boredly.  
"AXEL!"  
The red-head turned his head hurriedly to look at Roxas, wincing as he did.  
"You're alive!"  
Axel chuckled. "I'm strong, remember? Accidents can't kill me as quickly as they'd like to."  
Roxas stared at him silently.  
"Rox?"  
"Don't ever scare me like that again..."  
"I'd never. C'mere."  
They wrapped their arms around each other, and Roxas started to cry again slightly.  
"Roxas...don't cry, please?"  
Axel brushed his thumb across Roxas's cheek, wiping away the tears. He reached a hand up to rest on the top of the blonde's head and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.  
Roxas crawled up next to Axel on the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"The doctors might be kinda mad if you do that, Rox..."  
"You don't mind though, do you?"  
"Not in the slightest." Axel murmured, rolling over so that he could hold his boyfriend comfortably.

An hour later a nurse came by to check on them and saw Axel with one hand on the small part of Roxas's back, and the other one holding his hand. Roxas had decided to turn Axel into a pillow and was curled up against him with his head on his chest. The nurse smiled slightly and turned off the light, exiting the room as quietly as she could.

--  
When Axel's injuries had finally healed he was able to be let out of the hospital. Roxas met up with him at the front doors, with a smile and a box of sea-salt ice cream.  
The red-head beamed at him and scooped Roxas up in his arms, ice cream and all, and kissed him exuberantly.  
"Lets go, Rox!"  
"Where?"  
"Who cares?!"  
They began laughing and raced off, hand in hand, going wherever their feet took them. No motorcycles allowed.

* * *

What did you think??

Oh, and I drew a picture for this fic, if you review let me know if you wanna see it and I can give you the link.


End file.
